Spoiling
by nobodD
Summary: She didn't mind spoiling her girlfriend since it made both of them happy. Getting something in return was just a nice bonus. HonoAnju oneshot, for fun.


***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

"You know, you really shouldn't spoil her so much," a certain blue-haired beauty said.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" The auburn princess asked.

"You know what I mean, Anju." She gestured to the ginger girl napping on the auburn's lap. "You always agree to whatever she wants. You've probably never told her 'no' before."

Anju giggled. She started running her fingers through the ginger's hair. "I'm sorry Umi, but I can't help it. I just like seeing her happy, you know?"

"I… I can understand that." Umi looked at the cat-like girl napping with her head on Umi's shoulder. She smiled at the sight before turning back to Anju. "But still-"

Umi was suddenly cut off by a finger being pressed to her lips. She looked over into the green eyes of the girl she thought was asleep. The girl's head remained comfortably on Umi's shoulder while she looked up at Umi.

"Rin thinks Umi-chan needs to relax, nya," she said, sleep still evident in her voice.

"I thought you were still asleep," Umi replied, her expression softening into a smile.

"Rin doesn't like napping for too long. Besides, isn't it almost time to go, nya?"

Umi looked at her wristwatch. "Ah, you're right."

"Errands?" Anju asked.

"Yes. It's just a few things for my mother this time around, so we'll still be able to come to dinner later."

As Umi spoke, Rin sat up and held a hand to cover her mouth as she yawned while stretching her other arm over her head. Umi stood up off the blanket and, once Rin was ready, helped her girlfriend to her feet.

"Well, we'll see you later."

"Bye Anju-chan," Rin said, waving as she took hold of Umi's hand.

Anju waved with her free hand. "Take care, you two."

The couple turned to walk away. As they began walking, Anju heard Rin's voice.

"Can we stop by that store with the sweaters with cat ears?"

They got far enough to where Anju couldn't hear Umi's reply, though she did get to enjoy Umi's reaction. After the couple was far enough, Anju returned her attention to the girl still peacefully napping on her lap.

 _It's not like I can't say 'no_ , _'_ she thought to herself. _I just don't want to._

Anju smiled as she continued to run her fingers through the ginger's hair. She started humming to herself as her mind wandered off. It only lasted for a little while, as the napping figure on her lap finally started to wake, her blue eyes slowly opening.

"Good morning, Honoka-chan," Anju greeted. "Or, I suppose good afternoon is the proper greeting now."

Honoka didn't respond, instead just smiling and reaching a hand up to Anju's shoulder. Anju knew the request, and smiled in return. She lowered herself to Honoka so their lips could meet. In Anju's opinion, their kisses could never last long enough for her taste. Still, any amount of time was better than none at all.

"I think that greeting will do," Honoka said when they finally separated.

"Did I wake you?"

"Hmm, maybe. But I don't mind being woken up by such a lovely voice."

"Honoka-chan…" Honoka compliments her like this often, but Anju still blushes deeply every time.

Honoka looked around. "Where are Umi-chan and Rin-chan?"

"Umi said she had errands to run, and Rin went with her. They'll both still be there for dinner though."

"Ah, okay." Honoka finally got up from Anju's lap. She sat up straight and stretched out her arms over her head.

"Well, now that you're up, would you like a treat?"

The ginger's eyes instantly lit up with excitement and curiosity. "What kind of treat?"

Anju smiled. "Close your eyes."

Honoka did as she was asked. Anju waited a moment to be sure before reaching for the picnic basket she brought. She reached in and moved aside the towel she used to hide a container. She pulled the container out and removed the lid, thankful the item inside didn't give off a scent.

Honoka had been waiting patiently while she could only hear what Anju was doing. Once she heard the sound of silverware tapping on a plate, she knew she wouldn't have to wait any longer. She waited for Anju to prompt her, and held her mouth open with an _Ahh_. Anju's fork slipped in the treat, and Honoka recognized the sweet taste instantly. She savored it as much as possible before finishing, a satisfied hum escaping her lips afterwards.

"So, how was the cake?" Anju asked, already knowing the answer.

"It was amazing," Honoka replied with a big smile. "And the strawberries were a nice touch."

"Heh, I'm glad to hear that. I was a little worried that it wouldn't be good enough."

"It was perfect, Anju-chan. Just like everything else you make."

"Thanks…" Again Anju was blushing. "Here, have some more."

Honoka happily accepted another bite of cake. "Hey, do you want to pass by some stores on the way back to my house?"

Anju raised an eyebrow. "Just pass by?"

"Well…" Honoka looked around, as if trying to find an excuse.

Anju giggled. "Sure, it sounds fun. I didn't really want to go straight home anyway."

Honoka gave a small cheer, which made Anju smile some more. She managed to get her happy girlfriend to calm down enough to finish feeding her the rest of the cake slice. Once that was done, they set about folding up the picnic blanket and gathering everything they brought. Anju looked around once more to make sure they didn't forget anything before they left the park. They walked hand in hand, with Honoka wearing the backpack and Anju carrying the picnic basket in her other hand. The shopping district was close to the park they were at, so it didn't take them long to reach their destination.

For the first couple of stores they entered, they passed through them really quickly. Honoka looked around a little, though never stopping at anything in particular. Anju noticed that Honoka kept looking at her more than the items on the shelves. Not in her usual affectionate way, but more curious glances than anything else. But with the next store they walked into, Anju didn't get a chance to ask.

It was a toy store that Anju's mom used to bring her to all the time when she was younger. It's been years since she was last here, yet everything still felt so familiar. A lot of items on the shelves were different, but the sections were still all in the same place.

Anju didn't realize that while her mind was wandering, she had been unconsciously walking toward her favorite section of the store, the stuffed animals. She wasn't really sure why, but she had an incredible fascination with stuffed animals. Whenever she came here with her mother, she always managed to walk away with a new one. It got to the point where half of her bed couldn't even be used because of her collection. Though, it was never an issue to Anju, as no one has ever been in her room, not even Tsubasa or Erena. Only her parents and Honoka have been in her room and seen her collection.

That snapped Anju out of her thoughts. She finally became aware that she wasn't holding Honoka's hand. She quickly looked around and couldn't find Honoka in this section at all. Anju was about to reach into her pocket for her phone, but stopped when her eye caught sight of a particular stuffed animal. It was a teddy bear wearing a red bowtie. She took a step forward and picked it up off the shelf. _Cute,_ was Anju's first thought. She started to try and remember if she had another like this, since she didn't want to get two of the same stuffed animal. Then a realization popped up.

 _I don't have any teddy bears._

That greatly surprised Anju. She went through a mental checklist just to be safe. And sure enough, out of her wide variety of stuffed animals, she somehow missed collecting a teddy bear.

 _Well, I guess I have a reason to definitely get this now._

"Anju-chan."

Anju turned, finding Honoka standing there with her arms held behind her.

"Ah, Honoka-chan. I'm sorry, I guess I got distracted and wandered off."

"It's okay," Honoka said, smiling. She noticed the teddy bear in Anju's hands. "Were you thinking of getting that?"

"Yeah." Anju turned it to face Honoka more. "Don't you think it's cute?"

"I do. In fact, I have a surprise you might like."

Honoka brought forward what she was hiding behind her back, and it was definitely a surprise to Anju. It was almost the exact same teddy bear that Anju was holding, though this one's red bow had a pattern on it. Though, that was a small difference. The biggest difference was Anju's name stitched on the front of the teddy bear.

"The last time I was at your house, I noticed that you were missing a teddy bear from your collection," Honoka explained. "Your mom told me she would always get you a stuffed animal when she brought you here. I found out they do personalized orders here, so I went and got this for you. Do you like it?"

For a few moments, Anju was speechless. Then a smile quickly spread across her face. "Honoka-chan, I love it!"

Honoka was smiling as well. "I'm glad to hear that."

Anju took it from Honoka and held it tightly to her chest. "Just one question, though. Why did you get this?"

"Well, you're always doing so much for me, whether it's getting me stuff or going along with my crazy ideas. I just wanted to get you something nice for a change to show how much that means to me. How much _you_ mean to me."

"Honoka-chan, have I ever told you how sweet you are?"

"Eheh… _maybe_ …"

Anju closed the short distance between them so she could give Honoka a kiss. "Well, you are _incredibly_ sweet," she said after. "You are the sweetest girlfriend ever."

Honoka shook her head. "That can't be true, because _you_ are the sweetest girlfriend ever."

They kissed again. "That means the world coming from you, Honoka-chan."

Honoka giggled. "Hey, do you want to just go to my house for the rest of the time until dinner? We can spend some private time together before we have to leave."

Anju got one last kiss in. "Anything you want."

* * *

Despite taking a little longer to get ready than they had planned, Honoka and Anju were still the first two to arrive at Nozomi's apartment. The spiritual senior greeted them at the door. They found Eli in the small kitchen area still cooking, greeting each other as they passed by. Anju offered to help, but both of the older girls told the second-year couple to just sit and relax until everything was ready.

Not too long after they had got settled in did they hear the door knock. Nozomi went to answer it again, revealing Umi and Rin at the door this time. Both were wearing animal hoodies, Rin's with cat ears and Umi's with bunny ears. Right away Honoka and Rin were excitedly chatting about the hoodies. Umi took a seat on the couch with Anju, who was smiling at the archer.

"What?" Umi asked.

"What was that earlier about me spoiling Honoka?" Anju asked.

Umi didn't try to hide the blush that quickly formed. "I-I could've said 'no' if I wanted. This was just something I wanted as well…"

The way Umi's voice trailed off told Anju that that wasn't true in this case. But rather than mentioning that, Anju just laughed. "Whatever you say."

"What about you?" Umi hoped to shift the conversation away from her.

"You mean this teddy bear? Honoka-chan got it for me. She said she wanted to give me something because I'm always getting things for her."

"I see. It's nice to get gifts like that once in a while, isn't it?"

Umi glanced over at Rin where she and Honoka were talking. The archer pulled down her hood, revealing a yellow hairband. Anju smiled as she saw the hairband, then looked over at Honoka.

"Yes, it's a wonderful feeling," Anju agreed.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, nobodD here!**

 **With this, I've completed Honoka's set of pairings. I've done a story of Honoka with each of the other 8 Muse, the younger sisters (though I want to do a more proper HonoAri eventually), and now each of the 3 A-Rise members. So yeah, if you read my notes in** _ **Secrecy**_ **, I lied. It actually wasn't random that I decided to write that story.**

 **As far as the story itself, when I thought about how this pairing would work, I immediately thought fluff. Then it trailed into the idea of Anju spoiling Honoka. The whole teddy bear gift idea was something that just popped up as I was writing the beginning. *shrugs* I don't even understand how my mind works sometimes. I just learn to live with it X3**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys thought of this story if you can. I'll see you next time~**


End file.
